I Still Believe In You
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: Birthday fic for AMON. just a nice little story about Ash and Misty. Ash has been a Pokemon Master for five years now, and he's about to deside what is really important. sucky summary, but anyway... HAPPY BIRTHDAY OH' ANGELIC ONE!


I STILL BELIEVE IN YOU

**C. Cowboy: **this is a nice little aaml fic for A*MON's birthday, happy birthday, Ang! 

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or this song. It was originally sung by Vince Gill. 

**I STILL BELIEVE** **IN YOU**

** **

Misty danced around her room happily. Today was the fifth anniversary of Ash and her first kiss. She then jumped on her bed and sighed contently remembering that day…

FLASHBACK

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

It was Ash's anniversary of becoming the youngest pokemon grand master in the history of the league, and the day the she, Ash, and Brock went their separate ways. Not a day went by that she didn't think about him. What he was doing, where he was, and if he was seeing anybody.The last was what kept her awake at night. Her sisters all had boyfriends and seemed to go out of their way to make sure Misty knew she was the only single girl in the family. Misty walked into the party and saw just about everyone they met on their travels. "Hey Misty!" a familiar voice called. Misty looked around and saw Brock running up toward her. "Hi! Brock!" Misty said as Brock hugged her. Brock then got his senses back and put his arm around the black haired girl beside him, "Misty, I don't think you've met my girlfriend, Angie." Brock then handed her a white envelope. "Here's an invitation to our wedding in a few months. I really hope you can make it!" Misty's jaw dropped, "Y-You're… getting married???" Brock blushed and looked down, while Angie giggled. "Yes, we are on Valentines Day. I do hope you can come. Brocky has told me so much about you, I feel like I have known you forever!" Angie said in a British accent. Misty giggled slightly unnerved. Misty then pretended she saw someone, "Would you excuse me, I see some one I haven't talked to in years." Angie and Brock nodded, so Misty walked over to the table, and got her some punch. 'Great,' Misty thought, 'Now Brock is getting married before I even have my first boyfriend! That sounds just so… wrong!' then a hand touched her shoulder, and made her almost jump out of her skin. Misty spun around and saw that lopsided grin that always made her legs turn to rubber bands. "Ash!" She sad wrapping her arms around his neck. She immediately realized what she was doing and tried to break the hug, but some part of her overpowered her mind. "I've missed you too, Mist." Ash said as he run his fingers through her hair, not helping her dizziness. Then they both got lost in each other's eyes. Then on instinct they closed their eyes and slowly brought their faces together till their lips met. If Misty had any strength left in her legs, it was all gone now, as she fell into Ash's arms, deepening the kiss. They held it till the saw a flash. They both pulled away extremely quickly hoping no one saw what happened. Much to their displeasure, they had the attention of everyone at the party, and just so happened Brock brought his Polaroid camera. Misty's face went even redder as she started to run toward the door, but was stopped when Ash gently grabbed her arm. She spun around and saw Ash's pleading eyes, "Mist… please don't leave me again…"

END OF FLASHBACK…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

She never did, and she couldn't believe it had been five years since. Tonight her and Ash had planed to go out to eat at the fanciest restaurant in Kento, and after words, who knows what might happen. Misty giggled at the thought. Ash, a lot of times, broke their dates because of his responsibilities to the Pokemon League. She tried not to let it show, but it really hurt to take a back seat to the League. She wasn't worried about tonight though, it was far too important. Ash would never brake tonight's date, and Ash's assistant hinting about Ash calling about engagement ring prices. Misty was anything but calm.

The phone then rang; it was one in the afternoon, Ash called right on time. "Hey, Misty!" Ash said from the other line. "Hi Ashy boy!" Misty replied happily. "Listen Misty, I thought I'd just let you know that I have to meet with the Elite Four late tonight, so it will probably be extremely late before I get back home." Misty felt like her heart was torn out and stomped. "But Ash, we had a date! It's our fifth anniversary!" Ash was silent for a second, "I know and I'm sorry, Misty, I have to do this. I'm really, really sorry."After that, Ash hung up the phone. Misty continued to hold the telephone in her hand. Then she threw the telephone across the room and fell to her bed letting the tears flow. 

The next afternoon Misty set at the diner that was down the street from her apartment. She set there, still hurting from her last conversation with Ash. Then she spotted the one thing she really didn't want to see. "Oh no. Here comes Brock, Angie, and their new baby." She thought to her self. She then sighed in relief as they walked by the diner without noticing her. She watched them sadly as Brock brought their baby out of the stroller and held it above his head while cooing it with Angie watching them happily. Misty's mind then replaced Brock and Angie with herself and Ash. She then looked down at her drink and silently cursed Ash and his precious Pokemon League. "Hi there." Misty's mind then shot back to reality as she looked up and saw Ash smiling at her. She just let out a humph and turned away. "Oh come on Mist! I really need to ask you something!" Ash said with a smile. Misty just cut her eyes toward Ash showing him he had a little bit of attention. "OK, I am having an important press conference tonight, and I would really, really like you to be there. Please?" Misty just took a sip from her drink, "Tuff." She growled Ash then placed a hand on top of her's, "Please Misty, just hear me out. If you come tonight I'll do anything you want me to." Misty then looked away again, this time thinking. The idea of having Ash do anything she wanted was appealing, VERY appealing. She then looked back at him, "Anything?" Ash smiled, "Anything." Misty then nodded a approval and Ash looked like he had a hundred pounds lifted off his shoulders. "Be at city hall at nine o'clock tonight." Ash said getting up, "Trust me you WON'T regret it!" 

That evening, Misty was there right on schedule. There were several reporters all around a large table. At the table set Ash, Gary Oak, who first beat the Elite Four and was the grand master for about five minutes till Ash caught up and beat him. Gary and the Elite Four all had sad looks on their faces. Misty began to think what could be wrong. It had to be something big for Ash to call a press conference like this. 

Ash then walked up to the podium, "I know you are all wondering the reason for this conference today." Ash then looked over to the all four members of the Elite Four, then to Gary, and then down to Misty, "I am here to announce that I am stepping down from the position of Grand Master of the Indigo Pokemon League." Misty's jaw dropped, ever since she had known Ash, being the World's Greatest Pokemon Master was his goal in life, his 'Master Plan'. Then almost every reporter asked the same question that ran through her mind, "Why?" Ash simply smiled, "Ever since I became Pokemon Master I have put the League above everything else, even the things that are the most important things." He then looked down at Misty, 'And now I'd like to try and set one of those 'things' right. Misty, would you please come her for a second?" Misty stared in shock for a moment but then slowly got to her feet, and unsurely walked toward Ash. 

Ash then slowly walked out from around the podium and took Misty's hands in his own as he softly spoke: 

"Everybody wants a little piece of my time,

Still I put you at the end of the line.

Oh, how it brakes my heart to cause you this pain,

To see the tears you cry,

Falling like rain!

Give me the chance to prove,

And I'll make it up to you!

I still believe in you!

With a love that will always be!

Standing so strong and true!

Baby, I still believe in you… and me.

Somewhere along the way, I guess I just lost track,

Only thinking of myself,

And never looking back.

For all the times I hurt you,

I apologize.

And I'm sorry it to so long to finally realize.

Give me the chance to prove,

That nothing's worth losing you!

I still believe in you!

With a love that will always be!

Standing so strong and true!

Baby, I still believe in you… and me.

Oh baby, I still believe in you!

With a love that will always be!

Standing so strong and true!

Baby, I still believe in you and me!" 

Ash finished by dropping to one knee, and he held a velvet box with a diamond ring inside. "Well, Mist, what ya say?" Misty didn't really know what to say, she just shook her head 'yes' as tears fell from her eyes. Ash then slid the ring on her finger, and stood up only to meet her lips. The whole crowd erupted in applause as they continued to kiss. "But Ash," Misty said braking the kiss, "What about your dream? To be a pokemon master?" Misty asked sadly, Ash just smiled held her tight, "The only dream I know of, I'm holding in my arms right now."

**THE END**


End file.
